Somewhere,Sometime
by sparklesama
Summary: Somewhere,sometime- their hearts sang out for each other. and somewhere,somehow they knew it was meant to be- but fate would have it that they would be distnat- like a star in the night. Written in song lyrics, SerenaxSeiya very good


{Authors' Note} this idea has been plagueing my mind forever! A seiya and serena musical about their love~~~~~~ so good!

SUMMARY: somewhere, sometime they sang this song, of memories forgotten and love long gone. It still plagues their hearts move then they will know, but now they sing- let the lyrics flow.

DISCLAIMOR: do not own sailor moon! Do own song lyrics!

**Somewhere, Sometime…**

{Serena solo}

Sometime, not too long ago, I felt his feelings deep inside.

And well, somewhere, not too far from here I know- we were something once.

If we were friends- maybe.

If we were enemes- no it couldn't be.

But somewhere, someow I know- we were meant to be!

I know you- better then you know yourself.

And you know- we- were meant to be!

So stop hiding it, no there no chance in denying it!

So just look at me~

You know it could be~

So stop denying it and look at me!

You love me~

I love you~

And that's all we will ever do!

I whisper to the night "oh each day let him come"~

And somewhere in the starry sky someone heard me and said "so it will be done!"

This was meant to be~

You and me~

Why can't you see~

We were meant ot be~

And we're great you know~

So just let it go~~~

Cause

We

Were

Meant

To

Be!

Sometime- oh so long ago, I loved you but wouldn't know.

I knew you- had this feeling too., so love me like I love you

And somewhere- just beyond out there, the stars were gleaming-and I knew…

That I can only love you~

I know we haven't met before,

And you could question me and my reasons,

But I swear right now- and I'll have you know,

I love you! I love you! And don't mock me and tell me this isn't true!

Because I love you! I love you! I love you~

And that's all it will be….

Just me loving you from afar~

That's all it ever was~

Me admiring you for way too long~

But have you seen me?

Have you noticed me too?

I want to think that you have- you can:

Love me too!

{Sieya solo}

I have heard a voice from so long ago,

calling to me about dreams that just couldn't be.

About a princess in a far off land who loved a star she'd never seen~  
how could this be?

But somewhere- I remember a voice.

It was sometime- with this lovely voice.

She told me she had no chioce~

That she loved me, she loved me… but how could that be?

Were we friends?

{serena}

"maybe?"

{seiya}

were we enemies?

{serena}

"no it couldn't be"

{seiya}

but then… somewhere-somehow… I know…

{serena}

"we were meant to be!"

{seiya}

I remember whispering to the stars "please bring her to me, guardians mercury and mars"-

And somewhere deep in the night they sang back "alright bring her to the stars~"

Thts how I know, this was meant to be-

My love for you, and yours for me-

But where are you?

My princess, my love~

My mystery voice from above?~

I heard her, so loud and clear.

A crystillian voice, so soft and pure.

I knew then what I felt-

I loved her! I loved her!

oh god did I love her!

And that's all it will be….

Just me loving you from afar~

That's all it ever was~

Me admiring you for way too long~

But have you seen me?

Have you noticed me too?

I want to think that you have- you can:

Love me too!

{Serena and Seiya Duet}

I loved you~

_(chorus)_

_oh how could it be?_

That they stole you~

_(chorus)_

_out from under me?_

you never loved them, like I loved you~

so why give in?~

so easily?

_(chorus)_

_I thought…._

What happened?

_(chorus)_

_I hoped…_

When?

_(chorus)_

_that they~_

why?

_(chorus)_

_were you~_

{Serena}

my star isn't shining…

{Seiya}

my moon isn't giving me light…

{Serena}

my heart is breaking…

{Seiya}

if only I found you in time!

{Duet}

but there is no more excuses!

I must protect my home~

_(chorus)_

_if only I could pretect my heart~_

At any cost~

_(chorus)_

_even losing my love~_

so long as their safe-

my heart can break~

I can live a lie, hope my love won't die-

So long as~

So long as~

So long as- you know~!

_(chorus)_

_that I can only love you~_

{Authors' Note} So yeah… I have been writing a LOT of these lately… but this is the first I have posted just because I liked it that much! So please review? Maybes? :3


End file.
